A Anatomia de Jensen Ackles
by JenKrushnic
Summary: 'Engoliu em seco, vendo ele descer mais um pouco, contornando com os dedos o meio de seu corpo, e resolveu que o melhor a fazer era se concentrar apenas nas palavras e não nos toques, nas palavras! Nos toques, não! Mas por Deus, como era difícil.' - devaneios meus depois da aula de anatomia que tive na terça-feira *O*


**A Anatomia de Jensen Ackles**

_Vamos ter uma aula diferente hoje. – ele entrou carregando uns cinco livros.

Ouviu o coro de alunos fazer um muxoxo e riu, eles estavam tão desanimados ultimamente que pensou em fazer a aula sobre os músculos do corpo humano diferente do que sempre fazia.

_Ora, não façam assim. – colocou os óculos de grau e sorriu. – Eu tenho certeza que vão gostar.

Enquanto fazia a chamada pensou que foi realmente muita sorte sua ter conhecido Jensen. O conhecia a uns dois ou três dias e o loiro tinha lhe dito que estava precisando fazer alguma coisa porque não agüentava mais ficar em casa, já que ainda estava se recuperando de uma lesão no joelho esquerdo e não podia exercer a profissão. Jensen era bombeiro.

Na hora não pensou em nada, mas assim que chegou em casa lembrou que ia começar uma aula sobre músculos e seria deveras interessante mostrar aos alunos a musculatura em um corpo real e animado, já que não gostava nem um pouco de trabalhar com cadáveres. Não demorou para ligar para Jensen e fazer o convite, que foi prontamente aceito.

Ouviu o celular tocar e pediu licença, saindo da sala e assim que atendeu o 'oi' na voz do loiro fez os pelos de sua nuca arrepiarem.

_Oi, Jensen, você já está chegando?

__Sim, eu só queria confirmar o endereço, porque... Acho que estou um pouco perdido._ – a voz dele soou engraçada e Misha conteve a vontade de rir.

_Onde você está? Vê algum ponto que possa servir de referência?

__Hmm._ – ele parecia pensar e Misha podia ver claramente em sua mente o loiro olhando para os lados procurando por algo. – _Tem uma loja de utilidades com a fachada azul marinha e um hospital grande no outro lado da rua._

_Ah, sim. – e sorriu. – Você consegue ver uma loja branca de artigos médicos?

__Hmm._ – e pareceu procurar. – _Ah, sim, sim._

_Ao lado dela tem uma escola...

__Ah, eu vi... Eu to vendo você agora._ – Misha ouviu o riso dele e então conseguiu vê-lo na esquina, acenou e ele lhe acenou de volta. – _Eu... Eu vou desligar está bem?_

_Uhum.

__Então, até daqui a pouco._

_Até.

Misha voltou pra sala e sentou-se na mesa encarando os alunos, assim que o diretor veio trazendo Jensen à tira colo, o professor arrumou a postura e sorriu cumprimentando a ambos. O diretor não se demorou muito, logo saindo para resolver algumas urgências. Jensen avermelhou quando viu todos aqueles olhos cravados nele.

_O-Oi. – disse, acenando fracamente com a mão e tentando parecer confortável, Misha sorriu.

_Bem, pessoal, esse é o Jensen, um amigo meu e ele é bombeiro. Como eu reparei que a última aula estava bem cansativa apenas usando a escrita e o data show, resolvi fazer essa aula sobre músculos diferente das que eu sempre faço. Não tem como estudar anatomia muscular com um cadáver ou apenas com fotos, por isso eu pedi ajuda ao Jen... sen.

A sala ficou em completo silencio antes de Misha continuar falando.

_Eu aproveitei que ele tem a musculatura bem desenvolvida, que assim vai ficar bem melhor para você entenderem e verem os músculos, então canetas e papeis nas mãos? – perguntou antes de ver os alunos levantarem os bloquinhos. – Ótimo, vamos começar.

_Eu preciso... Tirar a roupa, não é?

_Sim, por favor. – Misha respondeu sorrindo, tentando tranqüilizar o loiro.

Por um momento esqueceu que estava na sala de aula. Jensen puxou a camisa para cima, contraindo e relaxando os músculos, movimentando-os com uma delicadeza e sensualidade que fez o moreno prender a respiração, Misha só reparou que tinha feito isso quando se sentiu sufocar.

_Tudo bem, por enquanto pode continuar com a calça. – disse quando ele colocou a mãos no zíper, e ouviu um muxoxo por parte de alguns alunos, o que rendeu algumas risadas, mas Misha sabia que quando o loiro fosse tirá-la ele provavelmente não ia sobreviver. – Vamos começar pelo peitoral... – e pegou uma das canetas coloridas que tinha na mesa. – Essa parte do peitoral, que é onde ficam os seios nas mulheres, chama-se peitoral maior e logo aqui em baixo o peitoral menor, que protege a caixa torácica. – e enquanto explicava ia rabiscando o peito sardento do loiro.

Sentia a pele incendiar quando a ponta da caneta deslizava, mas logo as mãos de Misha é que seguravam aquela parte de seu corpo e Jensen mordeu os lábios. É claro que tinha se interessado por ele, quem não se interessaria? Com o conjunto que eram aqueles olhos extremamente azuis e aquela boca? Engoliu em seco, vendo ele descer mais um pouco, contornando com os dedos o meio de seu corpo, e resolveu que o melhor a fazer era se concentrar apenas nas palavras e não nos toques, nas _palavras_! Nos toques, não! Mas por Deus, como era difícil.

_Essa é a linha Alba, que divide o reto abdominal... – e então lhe apalpou o abdômen, mostrando os músculos que tinha ali. – Que as meninas adoram, popularmente conhecido como 'tanquinho'. – e sorriu, arrancando risos contidos e envergonhados de algumas alunas.

_Não só as meninas. – disse uma voz masculina ao fundo e Misha sentiu as bochechas avermelharem.

_Oh, sim... Reformulando, alguns caras também. – tomou um pouco de água antes de continuar. – Aqui mais embaixo nós temos o músculo transverso do abdômen e entre esses dois, aqui na região do umbigo temos... – e continuava lhe riscando o corpo.

Jensen achou melhor parar de ouvir mesmo, não adiantava tentar se concentrar, quando não era a caneta com tinta gelada lhe fazendo devanear, eram aquelas mãos macias apertando-lhe os músculos.

_Sente-se, por favor. – ouviu o moreno pedir e atendeu. – Agora incline a cabeça para frente. – riscou lhe a nuca e então voltou a falar. – Aqui na coluna cervical nós temos quantas vértebras mesmo?

_7.

_Isso, e o músculo que está por cima dessas vértebras, que é o músculo da academia, que todos os homens querem ter, é chamado trapézio. – disse, riscando-lhe mais um pouco. – Mais embaixo, – e ficou de cócoras atrás do loiro, para poder mostrar aos alunos. – esta a coluna torácica, que é composta por...

_12 vértebras.

_Sim, ela é protegida pelo músculo dorsal que pega toda essa região aqui, – e riscou-lhe de vermelho, Jensen mordeu os lábios e fechou os olhos, Misha ia ter que ajudá-lo a se limpar depois, sorriu desse pensamento. – a coluna lombar é protegida pelo músculo quadrado lombar. – e virou-se para eles. – Estão todos anotando isso? Vai cair na prova hein?!

Ouviu alguns resmungos e alguns 'sim', virou-se para Jensen novamente e mordeu os lábios encarando as costas nuas a sua frente, a pele branca pontilhada de sardas douradas, ficou admirando por algum tempo até um dos alunos tossir, fazendo com que balançasse de leve a cabeça, como se isso fosse fazê-lo parar de devanear sobre o loiro.

_Muito bem, Jensen, levante, por favor. – o loiro obedeceu, ainda de costas para a turma. – Preciso que tire a calça agora. – e talvez, só talvez ele não devesse ter sussurrado aquilo no ouvido do outro.

Misha viu quando os pelos da nuca do outro se arrepiaram e quando ele prendeu a respiração, viu ele morder os lábios e confirmar com a cabeça, logo baixando o zíper, em seguida a calça, ficando com um short colado. Misha nunca odiou tanto uma sugestão, devia não tê-lo avisado, para ele aparecer apenas de boxer, mas afastou esse pensamento depois de voltar a olhar a turma.

Limpou a garganta e passou a língua pelos lábios antes de falar novamente.

_Aqui... – e sentiu a mão formigar ao tocar a bunda firme do outro, mordeu os lábios e tinha certeza que sua face estava mais vermelha que um tomate. – Aqui fica o glúteo máximo e... – continuou explicando, tentando não se demorar muito por ali ou não ia conseguir conter a animação e as imagens que ficavam se repetindo loucamente sem sua cabeça.

Passou a falar sobre os músculos da perna e sobre os tendões, respondendo algumas perguntas e então fazendo uma revisão rápida com os alunos antes de dispensá-los, avisando antes, que na próxima aula teriam um teste sobre a aula, para ver como eles tinham reagido com esse método. Misha tinha certeza quase absoluta que a maioria ia gabaritar e riu com esse pensamento.

_O que foi? – ouviu Jensen perguntar e olhou nos olhos dele.

_Ah, bem... Eu estava pensando que eles provavelmente vão gabaritar esse teste. – e sorriu para ele.

_Eu fico feliz em ter ajudado. – viu o moreno olhar para seu peito e então desviar o olhar, certamente constrangido depois de notar que Jensen tinha visto ele encará-lo. – Ah... Misha? – chamou enfiando-se na calça, olhando na direção do moreno vendo ele colocar algumas folhas na pasta que sempre carregava. – Será que você pode me dar uma carona?

Misha sentiu o corpo inteiro congelar, sabia que Jensen tinha vindo com uma mulher, pensou que fosse alguma namorada ou esposa.

_Claro. – respondeu e não conseguiu evitar a pergunta. – Mas sua namorada não vai ficar aborrecida? – e então Jensen fixou aqueles olhos verdes em seu rosto e Misha, mesmo sabendo que era impossível, pensou que suas bochechas explodiriam de vergonha.

_Eu... Ela não é minha namorada, é minha irmã. – e sorriu. – Estou _solteiro_. – disse de um modo que fez um impulso elétrico passar pela coluna do enfermeiro, arrepiando seus pelos e o fazendo engolir em seco.

_Ah, sim. – e pronto, não sabia mais o que falar. – Ah, eu... Eu só preciso entregar isso aqui... – falava afobado. – E então podemos ir. – nem bem terminou de falar e os papeis que estavam em suas mãos caíram, espalhando-se pelo chão da sala. – Droga! – resmungou baixinho, se abaixando para pegá-los.

Não reparou quando o loiro fez o mesmo movimento, ajudando-o. Sentiu as mãos tocarem de leve com a dele e levantou os olhos, o óculos escorreu pelo nariz, indo ao chão. A face de Jensen se tornou um borrado bonito, mas ele ainda podia distinguir o sorriso do loiro, sorriu também e estava a ponto de fazer alguma piada quando sentiu uma das mãos dele em sua nuca.

Respirou fundo. '1,2,3.' contou tentando se acalmar porque via o borrão se aproximando. Cada vez mais e mais perto. Fechou os olhos não vendo mais nada, mas sentir os lábios dele se colarem nos seus e pensou que ele todo iria explodir agora, e não apenas suas bochechas.

Jensen se firmou nos joelhos, procurando se firmar e colocou as duas mãos no pescoço do moreno, o trazendo para si, beijando-o com mais intensidade, puxando o suficiente para quase trazê-lo para o colo. Escorregou as mãos para as costas, ainda beijando, agora menos desesperado, sentindo o gosto dele em sua boca.

Misha de repente se soltou dele e levantou, ainda sem os óculos.

_Me desculpe! – ia dizendo, as mãos inquietas. – Eu não... Me desculpe. – e se levantou também colocando os óculos no rosto do moreno, encarando-o através das lentes.

_Eu... Eu gostei. – sussurrou, com se dizer aquilo fosse errado.

Jensen sorriu de canto.

_Você gostou? – Misha arregalou os olhos, dando-se conta naquele momento que tinha dito aquilo em voz alta, apenas se limitou a acenar um 'sim' com a cabeça. – ainda está disposto a me dar uma carona?

_C-Claro. – e então juntou os papeis, Jensen o ajudou.

Não se demorou muito na diretoria, logo chamou o bombeiro para saírem. Alguns alunos viram os dois entrando no carro juntos e deram risinhos abafados, comentando sobre alguma coisa que fez Misha enrijecer o corpo. Talvez aquilo não fosse uma boa idéia.

_Então, qual o endereço? – perguntou, tentando fazer sua voz soar normalmente.

O loiro lhe disse e foi lhe indicando o caminho mais rápido. O prédio em que Jensen morava tinha cinco andares e o moreno achou melhor estacionar ali no portão de entrada mesmo, mas Jensen segurou sua mão e sorriu de leve.

_Quer entrar?

Misha prendeu a respiração a pergunta se repetindo infinitamente em sua mente. Sabia o que queria dizer. _'Quer entrar?'_ Jensen queria continuar o que tinham começado na sala de aula; _'Quer entrar?' _provavelmente fariam sexo; _'Quer entrar?'_ provavelmente Misha ficaria por baixo; _'Quer entrar?' _só que tinha um problema.

Já fazia mais de dois anos que sua única companhia era a mão esquerda. Não sabia como reagir. É claro que queria entrar, é claro que queria fazer amor ou sexo com ele, e é claro que não se importaria nem um pouco de ficar por baixo, mas ainda lembrava-se do porquê seu último namorado lhe chutar a bunda.

'_Desculpe, você é uma pessoa muito boa, mas não é bom nisso.' – disse-lhe na cara dura, enquanto enlaçava a cintura de um ruivo que tinha sido um ex-aluno seu. Tinha os pegado em pleno ato quando chegara em casa tarde da noite depois de mais um plantão.

_Eu não sou bom nisso. – disse, olhando sério para o loiro.

Jensen sorriu achando que aquilo era simplesmente impossível.

_Me deixe tirar a prova então. – e chegou mais perto, sentindo a respiração dele se misturar a sua e não demorou a colar os lábios ao dele mais uma vez, poderia viciar naquele beijo.

Misha quase não acreditou que estava fazendo aquilo. Só quando suas costas bateram contra a parede do elevador que ele finalmente deu conta de que estava mesmo enroscando-se com Jensen, beijando-lhe e se esfregando nele.

Sentira tanta falta de um contato como aquele, de mãos fortes apertando sua carne, marcando, de beijos lhe fazendo ver estrelas e de sensações que o faziam voltar a acreditar que talvez ele ainda pudesse ser feliz, ainda pudesse sentir algo duradouro, algo que faria sua vida se aproximar aqueles contos de fadas perfeitos. Não que desejasse um príncipe, mas... Bem, Jensen lhe parecia um príncipe, de qualquer maneira.

Nem mesmo viu em que andar saíram do elevador, de repente o loiro já o estava pressionando contra uma porta de madeira enquanto rodava a chave na fechadura, abrindo e entrando no apartamento sem se desgrudar dele.

_Vamos para o quarto ou...?

_Sim. – o moreno respondeu simplesmente e Jensen sorriu da total entrega dele.

_Você quis dizer que quer ir pro quarto?

_Sim. – disse, fechando os olhos e inclinando a boca para frente. – O quarto.

Jensen sorriu contra os lábios dele, enfiou as mãos por dentro da camisa do moreno, puxando-a para cima devagar, fazendo o outro ofegar quando o vento que vinha da janela arrepiou sua pele. Não demorou muito para o loiro também estar sem camisa, puxando e quase se fundindo ao enfermeiro.

_Eu fiquei louco por você quando te vi naquela roupa branca e naquele jaleco, me deu um puta tesão, mas... Eu não sabia se você... Gostava de homens. – disse enquanto as mãos do moreno abaixavam o zíper de sua calça, entrando na boxer, sentindo seu pau duro.

_Foi só a roupa branca? – perguntou sorrindo, enquanto fazia movimentos lentos.

_É que eu queria ver como ela ficava no chão do meu quarto.

Misha riu jogando a cabeça para trás, o loiro não resistiu e chupou-lhe o pescoço lentamente, logo o puxando mais pra si. Misha enlaçou as pernas no quadril do loiro, de algum jeito que nem mesmo ele conseguiria explicar, as mãos dele que estavam em seu quadril foram parar em sua bunda e Jensen ofegou, sussurrando algo como 'Você é uma delicia!' pelo menos foi o que Misha entendeu.

Logo Jensen estava lhe colocando em uma superfície macia e Misha se deu conta que já estavam no quarto, o outro se deitou por cima de si e Misha abriu mais as pernas para que ele se encaixasse melhor. Podia senti-lo mesmo sob o jeans, os beijos que Jensen espalhava por seu pescoço foram descendo e logo ele chupou-lhe forte um dos mamilos, fazendo Misha soltar um gritinho de surpresa.

O bombeiro desceu um pouco mais, enchendo sua pele de saliva, beijando cada pedaço de si. Sentiu as mãos dele desabotoarem sua calça e então descer o zíper. Ofegou, estava tão nervoso que sentia sua mão tremer. Foi como se Jensen lesse seus pensamentos, entrelaçou os dedos dele com os seus e sorriu para si, dando-lhe um selinho antes de voltar ao seu objetivo.

Misha sentiu as bochechas esquentarem quando o loiro puxou-lhe a calça para baixo junto com a boxer, o deixando completamente nu. Viu ele encarar seu pau antes de colocá-lo na boca e sugá-lo loucamente.

Quis morrer. Deus, aquela boca era um pecado, e ele fazia aquilo tão bem que... Sentiu vergonha por ter gozado tão rápido, mas quando olhou para baixo sentiu o tesão aumentar mais ao ver o loiro passar a língua pelos lábios melecados, engolindo seu prazer.

_Isso foi ótimo. – disse e Jensen sorriu.

Misha sentou-se e pediu para o loiro deitar, passou a mão sobre seu corpo, acariciou-lhe e beijou cada parte da pele sardenta que conseguiu, passou a língua e deixou um rastro de saliva, como se quisesse marcar aquela pele. Estava tão ardente de desejo que sentia seu corpo fervente, precisava tê-lo. Dentro de si, o marcando, apertando-o.

Tirou as calças do outro com delicadeza. Olhou para cima e viu Jensen jogar a cabeça para trás enquanto escondia os olhos com as pálpebras, ele tinha a boca entreaberta e Misha segurou em sua mão, beijou-lhe a ponta do pênis e Jensen arfou. Ficou feliz por causar aquele tipo de reação nele.

Chupou-lhe com vontade, sentindo-se bem por estar proporcionando um prazer tão indescritível para Jensen, ouvia os gemidos dele lhe entrar pelos ouvidos, ele tentava ao máximo ser contido, Misha sabia, mas eventualmente gemidos roucos e mais altos ecoavam pelo quarto.

Jensen lhe puxou para cima, e Misha sentou-se em seu ventre. O beijou profundamente, sentiu as mãos grandes escorregarem por seu quadril parando na bunda e então sentiu-se enrijecer.

_Jen...

_O que? – ele espalhava beijos por seu pescoço.

_Já faz muito tempo que não faço isso.

_Tudo bem.

_Não. – e espalmou a mão no peito do outro, olhando em seus olhos com certo receio. – Já faz muito tempo mesmo.

_De quanto tempo estamos falando? – o loiro se arrumou, sentando-se com o moreno ainda em seu colo.

_Um pouco mais de dois anos.

Jensen mordeu os lábios e então sorriu.

_Você confia em mim? – perguntou.

_Eu... – e fez que sim com a cabeça.

Jensen abriu a gaveta que tinha no criado mudo ao lado da cama e tirou de lá um sache de lubrificante e camisinhas. Esparramou o gel em seus dedos e então pediu para o moreno relaxar, começou com movimentos circulares, sem penetrar, só depois de algumas caricias e beijos que finalmente colocou um dedo, fazendo movimentos circulares, alargando-o para recebê-lo.

Demorou-se alguns minutos ali, apenas tentando deixá-lo confortável. Misha gemia, totalmente entregue. Mordia os lábios e apertava o abraço no corpo do loiro.

_To pronto. – avisou e Jensen olhou fundo em seus olhos.

Colocou a camisinha e antes que pudesse sugerir uma posição em que Misha não fosse sentir tanta dor, viu o moreno se apoiar em seu peito e se forçar em seu penis.

_Hmm. – gemeu e se contorceu, tinha se esquecido o quanto aquilo doía no começo, mas continuou forçando-se a sentar nele, sentindo-o entrar todo depois de algum tempo.

_Hey... – Jensen lhe acariciou a face e beijou os lábios com paixão. – Tudo bem?

_Você é... Grande. – disse e Jensen avermelhou. – Está... Muito bom. – sussurrou e então se levantou para sentar-se mais uma vez.

Não demorou muito para se arremeter contra ele loucamente, gemendo e sussurrando o quanto estava gostoso, o quanto era bom estar ali com ele, tendo aquele momento. Jensen sorria, beijava-lhe a boca e as bochechas e a face, tomando o para si, apertando-o mais para si.

Misha chegou ao orgasmo primeiro, gemendo e jogando a cabeça para trás, contraiu-se apertando Jensen que acelerou mais ainda os movimentos, gozando também. Beijaram-se e Jensen saiu de dentro dele, tirando a camisinha e acertando o cesto perto da porta.

_Modesto. – disse sorrindo depois de recuperar o fôlego.

_Hmm? – e deitou-se ao lado dele, estava exausto.

_Disse que não era bom nisso... – e sorriu, sentindo uma gota de suor escorrer pela face. – Ou é modesto ou gosta de ouvir que é _muito bom_ nisso.

_Foi meu ex-namorado quem... – e baixou os olhos, não queria falar sobre aquilo, não quando tinha um loiro nu em pelo ao seu lado.

_Então... Ainda vou participar da próxima aula? – perguntou sorrindo, mudando de assunto ao ver que aquilo não era importante, pelo menos naquele momento.

_Hmm. – ele pareceu pensar e então levantou-se parcialmente, olhando fundo em seus olhos. – Eu não sei. – e Jensen ergueu uma das sobrancelhas. – Quero dizer... Você é perfeito, mas não vou conseguir te tocar sem lembrar... De hoje.

_A gente pode repetir quando você quiser. – e continuou focado em seu rosto.

_Você quer dizer tipo um...

_Relacionamento. – respondeu. – É claro que estamos nos conhecendo ainda, mas... Eu espero um relacionamento sério com você.

Misha sorriu, brincando com os dedos na pele do outro, causando arrepios.

_É pode dar certo. – e subiu o tronco para beijá-lo mais uma vez.

* * *

**N/a:** Gente! Pensem em uma pessoa morrendo na aula de anatomia: Eu! Meu professor levou um lutador de MMA aqui da minha cidade para nos mostrar os músculos do corpo humano, cada pedaço de músculo que ele tocava eu queria gritar imaginando mil e uma coisas que aconteceria quando a gente fosse embora! Hahaha' _safadamodeoff _Aiai' Bem deixando isso de lado (embora minha mente fique repetindo a cena em um loop infinito), espero que tenham gostado, foi com muito carinho_tesão_amor que eu fiz essa fic pra vocês!

PS: Eu até que tentei fazer com que o Jared estivesse no lugar do Jen, já que o corpo dele é mais desenvolvido e musculoso, mas não consigo fazer PadaCollins (euqueriatanto!), enfim, só comentando – doisbeijo =**


End file.
